f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1950 Indianapolis 500
| poletime = 4:27.97 (aggregate) | fastestlap = 1:09.77 | fastestlapdriver = Johnnie Parsons | fastestlapnation = USA-1912 | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber = | winner = Johnnie Parsons | winnernation = USA-1912 | winnerteam = | second = Bill Holland | secondteam = | secondnation = USA-1912 | third = Mauri Rose | thirdteam = | thirdnation = USA-1912 }} The 1950 Indianapolis 500 was the third race of the inaugural Formula One World Championship in . The race was held on May 30, 1950 at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Originally scheduled for 200 laps (500 mi), it was shortened to 138 laps (345 mi) due to rain. The race, which featured an all-American field, was won by Johnnie Parsons, his first and only Formula One World Championship race win. __TOC__ Background Entry List Qualifying Qualifying for the 1950 Indianapolis 500 was held over four laps (10 miles) and over four days. Drivers achieved their grid positions based on the day on which the time was posted, then by order of fastest time. If a driver did not go out on the first day, their first run on their first day was considered. As a result, positions 1-11 were decided on the first run, 12-15 on the second, 16-21 on the third and 22-32 on the fourth. The final, 33rd position was decided by a "bumping" procedure: Once a 33rd driver has qualified, non-qualifiers could aim to "bump" the slowest driver in the field by beating their time. At the end of the final day, the driver in 33rd would qualify for the race, but would start at the back despite the possibility that they may have a better time than drivers ahead of them. Result Grid Race Results * Note: American unless stated. Results Did not qualify: 9 Andy Linden, 9 Bud Rose, 10/87 Bill Vukovich, 10 Hal Cole (accident), 16 Ted Duncan, 19/47 Ralph Pratt, 19/99 Kenny Eaton, 25 Johnny Mauro, 26 George Fonder, 29 Charles Van Acker, 33 Joel Thorne, 34 Johnny Fedricks, 36 George Lynch, 38 Duke Nalon, 39 Danny Kladis, 41 Milt Fankhouser, 43 Chet Miller, 44 Bill Cantrell, 51/52 Mark Light, 52 Dick Frazier, 58 Billy Devore, 63/82 Joe James, 63 Bob Gregg, 63 Potsy Goacher, 64 Bob Sweikert, 65 Marvin Burke, 65 Norm Houser, 66 Cliff Griffith, 74 Carl Forberg, 78 Cy Marshall, 79 Chuck Leighton, 83 Al Miller, 84 Mike Burch, 84 Billy Earl (did not drive), 85 Manny Ayulo, 85 Jim Rigsby, 98 Johnny Mantz (practiced only), 99 Emil Andres, Carl Scarborough (passed rookie test). Entry declined: 76 Ben Zukor (failed physical). Did not appear: 46 Giuseppe Farina, 46 Piero Taruffi, 48 Franco Rol, Joe Adas. Shared drive contributions: * Number 12: Henry Banks 71, Fred Agabashian 47. * Number 17: Joie Chitwood 85, Tony Bettenhausen 51. * Number 24: Bayliss Levrett 105, Bill Cantrell 3. Notes: * Tony Bettenhausen retired on lap 30, and also took part in a shared drive with Joie Chitwood. * Fred Agabashian retired on lap 64, and also took part in a shared drive with Henry Banks, which led to another retirement. Milestones * First World Championship win for Johnnie Parsons, , and Firestone tires, although the latter three had all won at Indianapolis before. * First World Championship race for all drivers involved in the race. Standings Video Very little video footage exists from the 1950 Indianapolis 500, however the following is one example of this. Notes de:500 Meilen von Indianapolis 1950 Category:Indianapolis 500 Category:1950 Grands Prix Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Formula One races in the United States